Human Nature
by Aevum of Jarod
Summary: "What?" There shouldn't be a man alive able to fight me, let alone me and her together. Theres something very alluring about him. (Well that was a terrible synopsis, you should just read it)


Disclaimer:I dont own Darker than black or Canaan, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1 : "What"

"Canaan? As in the promise land? What a hopeful name for a dirty little girl like her"

The man just shook his head staring into the sunset. It was the horizon of a dusty little town in a small village. The girl's name is Aphord. He had no real ambition for her. She was skilled faster and stronger then any other agents, but she was also wild dangerous and driven by her own lust.

"Do you have as much hope in me?"she asked with that same confident smile.

"That group sees you as their living goddess of hope. There confident in your ability to lead them. "

"And what about you? Do you think I have the ability to lead them?"

"At the very least its my job to prepare you for it" the man said as he walked off. The girl stood up and shouted.

"What makes her so special? What makes her more able then me?!"

The man stopped his foot hovering over the ground in deep thought.

" The difference between a third rate soldier and a skilled general. Isn't necessarily skill, wit or strength. However it is true you would need these things having them will make you 2nd rate at best. Have you heard about the hells gate incident? "He asked

"Who hasn't?"She asked. It had started as a urban myth a talk tale of assasins and mercenaries. However anyone who's been in the business long enough knows the truth about the incident the contractors and things of that sort.

"I had an assignment in brazil at the time, I'll never forget. I came across a few of them we were on a team right before the hells gate were two on our teams one just a bit older than you a girl with the power to manipulate electricity. She was nothing short of a monster more powerfull than anything ive ever witnessed. Her brother is about your age nothing was special or quite remarkable about him when we met he was quiet. I began to think he would be a hold up, I hadn't even heard of his power."

"Let me guess he saved you all with some amazing power before sacrificing himself. "Aphord interupted.

"No. Anyways, our entire team was to eliminate a group of contractors.

When we arrived at their hideout we were alarmed to see a group of about 20 or so contractors. We were outnumbered and split up. I ended up cornered with the kid. He moved with mercilessly, he split up and dominated then destroyed his oponents. He never used a gun and he never, to my shock used his powers. "

Aphord raised an eye brow.

"I realized he had none. So I asked. Why? Why did he fight against odds like that time our group found us. my men were hurt some mising limbs others not. His sister was unharmed smiling he said. "

"For her"

Aphord laughed."And? The point being? Are you telling me to fight for love? Doesn't that seem not only stupid but completedy ironic for my goals? "

"Regardless"He said.

"I'll train you according to how much you pay me"

_PART 2_

Two lovely women were fighting in the bathroom. An older more sinister Aphord spun planting a fierce elbow in an asian women's gut. It was amazing how she had grown her beauty matched the sinister desire in her heart. Her dress was a deep blue that matched her curves and gave grace to her slender body. She moved fast countering the women's fist with her own, she voilently twisted her wrist yanking the women's firearm away. She went forward quickly grabbing, slamming and pinning the women.

She peered into the crimson eyes of the women as he women peered into her azure eyes.

"Canaan" she whispered taunting the women with her own name. She put her lips to Canaans ear.

"it seems you've grown weak"

Aphords head was yanked back suddenly and fiercely. The man was masked wearing a large black trench coat and combat boots. His hair was short and black hanging over his mask giving it a more menacing apearance.

"Shit"she thought. Spinning around whipping her gun at the man, the man grabbed her wrist as she pulled the trigger a bullet harmlessly shot into he wall behind him. He countered with a sharp kick to the gut. Aphord grunted in pain quickly doubling over. As she bent over the man raised a weopon it was a rather large dagger completely black with two sides. Before he was able to complete the deed Canaan leaped sending a flying kick to his face.

He spun around under the kick and prepared to uppercut Aphord. He in this instance was to slow Aphord sent a shot to his head, the man barreled out the way the bullet cracking his mask. Aphord sent shots at he man amazingly he managed to dodge bullets within this amount of space. Aphord fired a shot wich hit a sink spraying water on the floor . The man slammed his hand on the ground he seemed to glow before he sent electricity out of his palm and onto the water. Aphord jumped back from this, he shot for her his knife in her hand. Canaan sprang raising her leg aiming a heel drop at his head. The man stopped to block his arms making a x over his head. He grabbed Canaan's leg and kicked at her other sending her plummeting towards the ground. She raised her arms to support herself. Aphord raised her gun.

"Dum dun dun" someone knocked in the door. The three glared at eachother, with hesitation he threw Canaan at Aphord with amazing strength. He shot for the window, bullets chasing after him. He dove out into the night. Canaan reluctantly followed knowing it was her only way out. As she exited she saw no sign of the man.

Back in the bathroom an employee opened the door. He was shocked the bathroom was in peices and Aphord was on the floor pretending to cry.

He helped her up assuming someone had came and wrecked the place trying to rob her. he blamed security. Aphord walked with that man. Thinking.

"What"

(Authors note, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if grammar is fucked up I didnt send this to my beta. I also can't spell Aphord s name. If you can tell me how. Anyways im suprised to he the 1st to make this kind of fic. Canaan x darker than black that is. So give me a review I wanna know if you like it trust me it will make me update more. So tell me what you think.)


End file.
